back to earth (has nothing to do with star treck)
by dj kade
Summary: a man named nova was some how taken to equestreia he is ternd into a pony and now he has to get to earth. some parts taken frome 1187 a mod for half life 2


"Fuck fuck fuck" i yelled as omega squad shot at me.I hid behind a old blown up ford."Why the fuck are you shooting at me ass holes,they dident awnser."ARE YOU GETTING PAYED OR SOME-" I WAS CUT OFF BY being shot in the back. "OK YOU MOTHER FUCKER YOU'R GANNA GET IT" i scrame as loud as i i took out my smg i hered somthing it sounded like a...APACHE "WHAT THE FUCK" "PUT DOWN YOU GUNS AND WE WILL KILL YOU QUICK AND PAINLESS" SOMEONE SAID OVER A MEGAPHONE "HEY ASS HOLE OVER HERE" i hered chris's voice come frome the other side of the church (BOOM) the apache was hit by a next thang i see was the choper well whats left of it flying or falling at me -ZAP- i here out of no were time stoped the apache was frosen,blood,bullets,and musel fire,was frosen.i dont know what happend or if it had something to do with the aliens or what but iam greatfull. in the stoped time i hered "its not your time" and the -ZAP- agian i sit in the dark alown "hey wake up nova wake up"came i nice sweet voice "wake up lazey"came a bit deeper voice."Is he dead" came a...well voice not to deep not to high."GET THE FUCK UP" came a voice that sounded...like mine a lot like i was woken up by a hard kick in the gut."OW WHAT THE FUCK" as i open my eyes and the blure fades away i see that the peapole that were wakeing me up were not peapole or aliens they were...PONIES."AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK" "are you ok" said the soft voice one "thats were to much alcohol gets you" the deepish voiced pony said."kade you drink 2 bottles of wisky every day"."what how are you alive" the one that has the well voice "ah god help me" i bitched out,the next thang i knew i blacked out again i think some one kicked me "what the fuck rapsher" "what?" "you kicked him" "well kendra he was insane" and then i blacked out. well at least i learend what some of there names the soft voice one is kendra,the deepish voiced one is kade, and the one that sounds like me is rapsher, but i dont know who the non deep non high voice one is. "my head"i said in pain. "nova your up"the nurs pony my head i somehow whant'ed to say nurse redheart and so i did"good morning nurse redheart" "good morning dear" huh i was right as the nurse walked out the door i also walked out,i some how i felt...right being a pony or well a unicorn telling by the horn on my i walked into a small town i was greeted by a billbord "wellcome to ponyvill" PONY...VILL how cleshay,as i walked into the town i was greeded by a old grey looking pony he said he knew i was not frome here and to go to the tree of knowleg and talk to the pony of THE FUCK DOSE THAT MEAN AM I IN ZELDA OR oldish pony left with a grunt."thanks i guse" he just kept walking,"asshole"i thought to myself "i herd that" he said. what the fuck? "oh and stay away frome a pony named pinky pie"he shouted "um ok".as i turn around i turn ok no joke nose to nose with a pink earth mind my memorys came back from earth i remember being a brony well before the whole allien invation i also remember jhon and chris are they dead are they still frosen in time i just dont know."are you ok" came a vearry high voice frome the pink pony that was not even a whole inch away frome me "hu oh yea yea iam fine" "oh good i love being fine or good or happey or having a party or eating cupcakes or making cupcakes or-" "do you know any thang about a tree of knowleg or a pony of wisdome"i cut the pony short "a what i dont know any smart trees" " of corse not" "but my friend twilight is smart she might know what that is and she knows a lot about trees and her tree is a librery" she just awnserd my question "can we go there" "of corse" -latter at twilights tree- "damit pinky i told you i wont be helping randome ponies" "please he asked for a pony of wisdome" "he called me that" twilight grined a bit "ok were is he" she asked "i will get him BLUE PONY GET IN HERE"the pink pony called "did she say yes" i asked "yes i will agree to help if you-" the purple pony looked at me "nova"she said in suprise "i thought you were dead" at this point i was to cunfused how did she know my name why did she think i was dead why is she geting a red and blue suit of the tellascope "kendra brout this bye and said to give it to the next pony willing to go back in the badlands" "well i need to get back to shuger cube corner" the pink pony said. "ok now thst pinky pie is gone i need to tell you iam a-" "a human" the pureple pony said."how do you-" "its a good thang you told me i know a way to get back to earth we dont have a real name for him we call him docter hoovies he has a blue box called the tarties" "ok i will find him and ask him if he can help me" i said as i trotted out the door -latter at the docters house- (knock knock knock) "hello mr hoovies" "um yes?" the brownish pony asked are you the docter "yes yes i am" "i need your help to get back to ear- i was cut off by his hoof being shuved in my face "shut up you fool the other ponies would go mad over that word,if you want to go home follow me" the brown pony took me to a blue police box,the box made weird noises and soon as i knew it i was woken by a hand shaking a hand not hoof was i just dreaming i must of been "nova wake up man we are taking fire the choper is gone but the mercs arent" "chris what happend" i asked "you were almost smashed by a pice of blowen up heliecopter" "your ok i think jhon has the mercs under controle" chris said to me "ok then were is-" time has stoped again "ay nova" i here my voice "wha" "yea its me nova" "how were are you" as i start to look down i start to see the tip of a blue horn and as i look more the rest of him "whats rong head crab got your toung " "you would not understand" "iam a pony i would understand fine" "you know what" "what" WAKE UP FOOL. "wait it was ALL A FUCKING DREAM" THE END NO NO NO HELL NO IT CAN NOT END LIKE THIS WHAT THE FUCK FUCK IT I WHANT IT TO END THIS IS THE WORSE FANFIC EVER FUCK YOU CRAPPY WRITER FUCK BOB FUCK YOU BRONIE- (BANG) SHUT UP


End file.
